


Good Enough to be Going On With

by goseaward



Series: Onwards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SSFF challenge: Snape didn't realize that was considered a fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough to be Going On With

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest, an answer to the third-wave challenge "Snape didn't realize that was considered a fetish." Isolde betaed for me again, and was wonderful beyond words—which for me is saying something.

_Summer 1995 – Remus Lupin's house_

"Remind me why I am here?" 

Sirius poured a generous amount of some clear fluid into a glass and turned to face Snape. "Because Dumbledore told us we need to make a truce. We'll be working together, after all." 

"That doesn't tell me why I'm here." 

"What's the only way we've ever managed to tolerate each other for more than five minutes?" 

Realization dawned. "Oh, hell no, Black..." 

"So eager?" Sirius leaned closer, too close, and Severus could see the stubble on his cheeks, the lines in his slightly parted lips. "And I thought I'd have to convince you." He leaned back and went walking across the room. Snape reeled, head fuzzy, he was sure, from breathed-in alcohol fumes. 

"I am in no way convinced," Snape lied as he watched Sirius's arse wiggle. 

"Obviously," Sirius said, casually pulling off his shirt. "Convincing you is half the fun." He ran his hands down his chest, then back up, fingers circling rosy nipples. Snape forced himself himself to watch casually. 

"Am I having any luck yet?" Sirius asked, running a hand back down to cup his groin. 

"No," Snape said, attempting to keep his eyes at their normal diameter. 

"Oh, good," Sirius said. He swayed back across the room to Snape's chair, then sat down, straddling Snape's thighs. "Because that means even more fun." He started unbuttoning the collar of Snape's robes, rubbing back and forth suggestively along Snape's thigh. "I can't believe we ever had enough self-control to stop this." 

"I became a Death Eater, and you got sent to Azkaban, in case you'd forgotten." 

"Oh, right." Sirius had the collar open now, and a few inches down the chest of Snape's robes as well. He slipped a hand inside, running the flat of his palm up and along Snape's neck, then bent in for a kiss. Snape attempted to stay neutral, but Sirius's fingers tightened on the nape of his neck and Sirius's tongue forced its way inside his mouth, so Snape gave up and kissed him back. 

Sirius pulled back. "Now we're getting somewhere." He went back to work on the buttons, leaning in for soft kisses every three buttons or so. Snape brought his hands up and started stroking Sirius's arse, which Sirius apparently quite appreciated, given the noises he made. When the buttons were undone down to Snape's waist, Sirius wriggled backwards till he could get down. "I give up," Sirius announced, glaring at the buttons. Snape smirked, stood up, and let the robe fall to the ground, leaving him in only his Slytherin-green Y-fronts. 

"Sit down," Sirius ordered, so Snape did, with a long stare at the comfortable-looking bed in the corner. 

Sirius unbuttoned his trousers, then made a show of slipping them and his pants down to his ankles. He stepped out of the clothing as he walked towards the chair again. Sirius held on to the back of the chair, giving Snape a very nice look at his chest muscles, then stepped up onto the seat of the chair, giving Snape a very nice look at another kind of muscle. Nudging forward, Sirius looked down with eyebrows raised. Snape smiled and licked the tip, eliciting a hiss, then opened his mouth enough to let the entire glans in. Bobbing his head forward, he started stroking Sirius's cock with his tongue. He moved erratically, denying the rhythm that Sirius would need to reach completion, still licking at the slightly textured skin. Sirius started making muffled moans and rocking his hips, so Snape grabbed them and held them still. The moans started turning to breathy whines. 

Remembering exactly who this was, and whose idea the truce was, Snape let his teeth touch flesh—not long enough to truly hurt, but enough to make sure Sirius felt it. Sirius swatted Snape half-heartedly on the side of the head. "Watch it!" 

Snape pulled back, letting Sirius's cock slide from his lips with a small wet popping sound. "I thought I remembered you liked things rough." 

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you did, did you? Because, as I remember, you weren't exactly gentle yourself." 

Partially standing up, Snape grabbed Sirius's arse and dragged their hips together. "I can be as rough as you want," he snarled, squeezing with his fingers and biting Sirius's ear. Sirius made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan and wrapped his legs around Snape's waist. Snape made a controlled fall forward to the bed that was all he could manage with Sirius's weight concentrated in front of him. They tumbled onto the bed. Sirius started tugging at Snape's boxers, pushing them down as far as he could reach, then humping against the exposed upper thigh. 

"Down, boy," Snape said, smirking. 

Sirius glared. "Well, at least I can get some friction here, unlike that greasy hair of yours," he said, falling back on his usual insults. 

"Potions," Snape reminded him. "Can't help the greasiness." 

"Right." Sirius grinned. "I never wanted you for anything but this, anyway." He grabbed Snape's cock, hard, and Snape grunted. "I couldn't believe it when Jamie got your pants off and—" 

"Did you want to shag, or just talk?" Snape interrupted. 

"Shag." 

" _Accio_ ," Snape said. A drawer opened in the bureau across the room, and a tube of lubricant flew out and slapped into Snape's palm. Inferior, and purchased, but good enough for the task at hand. He unscrewed the cap and squeezed a bit onto his fingers, then thrust two of them hard into Sirius's arse. Sirius let out a breath of air like someone had punched him lightly in the stomach, which Snape found highly satisfying. He angled his fingers to brush against the bump of prostate, and Sirius started humping back onto the invasion. "Always were a slut when I finally got my fingers stuffed in you," Snape said, smirking at Sirius's wanton actions. 

"More," Sirius moaned, head thrown back to expose a long pale throat. Snape stilled his fingers, then lunged forward to bite lightly at Sirius's Adam's apple. The flesh moved as Sirius swallowed, and Snape started bathing the teeth marks with his tongue, tasting the slight saltiness of Sirius's skin. 

Sirius reached down and slapped Snape's arse. "Get on with it," he said hoarsely. Snape rubbed against Sirius's groin for a moment, listening for more of the delicious moans, then squeezed some of the lubricant onto his cock. He used the hand not currently occupying Sirius to spread it around, then withdrew the fingers and thrust in. The flesh parted around him, tight and gripping, hotter than he remembered. The angle wasn't particularly good, so he sat up and lifted Sirius's legs over his shoulders. 

Sirius looked completely debauched, hair spread loosely around the pillow, mouth open, spots of color high on his stubbled cheeks, glistening saliva still on his throat. Snape reached up and pinched Sirius's nipples, causing Sirius's cock to jump, before starting his first in-and-out slide. 

With his feet, Sirius started playing with Snape's hair. Snape felt that this meant Sirius had entirely too much brain power left. He angled himself and started pounding; after he'd brushed past Sirius's prostate a few times, Sirius gave up the hair and just curled his toes. Snape reached between them and started stroking Sirius's cock, squeezing at the base then pulling slowly to the tip and back. In return, Sirius sat up slightly and started pulling at Snape's nipples, sending little jolts straight to his groin every few seconds. They were both panting, a lovely counterpoint to the slick slapping of flesh, and the heat rising off Sirius's skin was only taking Snape closer and closer to orgasm. Sirius combed his fingers through the light hair on Snape's chest, then brought both hands to his mouth to wet his fingers before continuing. The evaporation of the saliva was cold and erotic, and Snape pumped harder, feeling a concurrent tightening in the muscles of Sirius's legs. 

"Damn—it—Snape," Sirius panted, "if—you're only—good—at one—thing, why—was it—this?" 

"Just to make you jealous," Snape said, balls tightening. "You'll never be as—oh God," he sighed as his orgasm hit, pouring most of his energy through his cock and into Sirius's arse. Sirius tightened the muscles there, cradling Snape through the aftershocks. 

Snape let out a breath of air again, looked down, and saw that Sirius hadn't come yet. He slid out carefully, then laid down between Sirius's still-spread thighs, stuck two fingers back inside Sirius' arse to stroke his prostate, and started tongue-bathing Sirius's sac. Sirius writhed under him for a few minutes, then tapped the side of Snape's head, urging him further up. Snape obliged, savoring the slightly salt-bitter taste of Sirius's precome and the heavy musk rising from his skin, licking up along Sirius's shaft and then engulfing the whole cock in his mouth. He sucked, pulling up, then plunged down again. With his free hand, he pressed into the flesh behind Sirius's sac. Sirius's thighs tightened around Snape's torso, and then he was coming as well, hot fluid pouring into Snape's mouth. Snape swallowed it, not letting go until Sirius's breathing evened out. 

"Was it good for you?" he asked mockingly after he'd finally released Sirius's cock. 

"Bastard," Sirius said. 

Ah, the status quo. Snape sat up. There was Sirius's drink on the bedside table; he grabbed it and took a swig, expecting the burn of vodka. Instead it was— 

"This was water the whole time?" he asked, peering at the liquid. 

"Yup." Sirius grinned evilly. "Can't even say you were vicariously drunk this time." 

"Bastard," Snape replied. 

* * *

_Summer 1997 – Remus Lupin's house_

As he usually did on the days of his carnal visits, Snape entered Lupin's house unannounced and went to find Sirius. Snape finally found him in the kitchen making porridge. He walked up behind Sirius, who was clad only in a dressing-gown which showed off his arse quite nicely, as the other man reached for a pot. Snape grabbed Sirius's hips and started rubbing against the well-displayed roundness. Sirius moaned; Snape growled and sank his teeth into Sirius's shoulder, not hard, then spat when he realized he's just bitten cloth. 

At this unfortunate moment, Harry Potter walked in, wearing nothing but his boxers. He blearily looked around for the porridge, then saw Sirius and Snape in a rather obvious parody of sexual relations. Snape found the rate at which his eyes widened highly amusing. 

"I—um—er—morning," Potter stammered. 

"Good morning," Snape said, wriggling against Sirius's backside. Potter winced. 

"Er, why don't you go have a shower, Harry, and I'll get dressed and make the porridge, and then we can talk, all right?" Sirius said. 

"Um. Yes. Fine." He stumbled off, still looking shocked. 

Snape leaned in to Sirius's ear. "Fancy a quick shag before he comes back?" 

"I promised him porridge, and porridge he shall have. Go get dressed." 

"Then later," Snape promised, then went off to make himself semi-presentable. 

An hour later, they all managed to congregate in the kitchen. Sirius sat at the table, Snape stood stiffly by the stove, and Potter leaned back on the counter, elbows resting behind him. 

"You're sleeping with _him_ ," Potter said. 

"Yes," Sirius answered. 

"That's...disgusting. I did _not_ need to know that, thanks, Sirius." 

"Well, you walked in on us," Snape said. 

Sirius glared at Snape, then turned his attention to Potter. "It's not disgusting, Harry," Sirius said, smiling gently. "At least we're not fighting, right?" 

"And at least I'm not sleeping with _you_ ," Severus said. 

"Ew?" 

"I don't know," he added lazily, running his eyes up and down Potter's body, lingering where his jeans were just a bit too tight. "It could be fun. You're not that unattractive, after all." He turned to Sirius. "What do you think?" 

Potter squeaked. 

"A bit too young. Besides, I'm not sure our relationship is ready for a threesome." 

"I'm not hearing this," Potter moaned. 

"Right. Although later..." 

Sirius looked at Potter in mock speculation. "I don't know, Harry, what do you think?" 

"Um, I'm just going to...go...now..." Potter answered, starting to edge out of the room slowly, as if trying to avoid setting off a particularly volatile potion. 

Snape smirked. "We're not going to start shagging in front of you. Unless you want us to," he added with another leer. 

"That's all right," Potter said. "Just—as long as Ron and I are here, could you maybe, um, stick to your room...while you're..." 

Snape snorted. 

"Don't worry, Harry," Sirius said. 

"We'll keep your delicated sensibilities in mind," Snape said. 

Glaring at Snape, Sirius continued, "If there are any questions you want to ask—about the fact that we're two men, or anything like that—don't hesitate to ask." 

"Speak for yourself," Snape said. 

"That's not really what I'm worried about," Potter said. "It's just _Snape_...no offense," he added with a glance in Snape's direction. 

"None taken, _Potter_." 

"Good." 

"Quite." 

"Stop it, both of you, before the sexual tension kills me," Sirius said. Potter and Snape both winced. 

"I'm going to go wake up Ron and let you...get on with things," Potter said. "Just soundproof the room, okay? Please? Thanks." He grabbed two bowls of porridge and left the kitchen. 

"Wake up Ron?" Snape said. "Is there something I'm missing there?" 

"Not any more," Sirius said. 

"Ah." Snape turned to Sirius with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think we need a soundproofing spell." 

"No," Sirius said with a lascivious grin. 

* * *

Potter stopped Snape on his way out of the house. "I wanted to give you this," he said, pressing a small, round stone into Snape's hand. 

Snape examined it; there was a black squiggly mark on one side, but otherwise it was a normal stone. "A pebble. How lovely." 

Potter frowned. "It's a tribal protection stone I picked up from a Caribbean street seller when Ron and I were in London last week." 

"Lovely. And useful." Snape sneered at it. The stone was unaffected. 

"Well, I'm not stupid. I cast my own protection charms on it. For practice. Didn't know who I was going to give it to, but seeing you and Sirius..." Potter broke off. "I think he'd like you to have it." 

"Wonderful. Just a general protection, then?" 

"Yeah, it'll warn you if there's something you're missing," Potter said. "You'll become aware of any danger...I tried one for myself and it was a red flash in my mind, I suppose. So just keep it with you. Maybe it'll help." 

* * *

"So," Sirius said when Snape walked a few days later, "I hear there are some proclivities you've not chosen to tell me about." 

"You know all my kinks at this point, Sirius," Snape said. "As we seem to indulge them at every opportunity." 

"Well, Harry mentioned something rather beyond anything we've ever done," Sirius said. 

"Just tell me what it is, Black," Snape said. 

"Snake fetish." 

Snape gaped. 

"Snape—" 

"I'll tear him limb—from—limb," Snape said coldly as he strode from the room. 

"Oh, c'mon, Snape, it's not a big issue," Sirius said, following. 

"He lied about a teacher." Snape rounded the corner to the stairs. "He will pay." 

As he ascended the stairs, he began to hear noises rather different from what he expected. 

"Snape—" Sirius said behind him again. 

Snape threw out an arm, holding him back, and hissed, "Quiet." They walked carefully to the door of the guest room. Soft but unmistakeable moans were coming from within. Snape pushed the door lightly, and it cracked open; he peered in. Weasley was sitting at the edge of one of the beds, legs spread, hands gripping the comforter, in profile to the door; Potter knelt between his legs, hands on Weasley's thighs, mouth occupied. Literally. 

"And he warned _us_ about soundproofing charms, eh?" Sirius whispered in Snape's ear. 

"Oh, _Merlin_ , Harry..." came Weasley's voice from within. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. 

The next sound was a series of short, sharp grunts as Weasley put one of his feet to good use. They could almost be mistaken for barks. 

"He's learned well," Severus whispered. 

Sirius glared. "Don't start." 

"Don't start what?" Severus asked, rubbing the front of Sirius's trousers; they had been interrupted, after all. Sirius groaned rather loudly. Abruptly, the sounds within stopped. 

Severus took the opportunity to open the door the rest of the way. He amused himself trying to figure out what was redder: the young men's faces, their pricks, or Weasley's hair. 

"Speaking of soundproofing charms," Sirius said, "there was a noticeable lack of one." 

"You're usually busy for at least half an hour," Potter panted. He'd certainly grown into a nice young man: wiry and dark-haired, just like Snape liked them. And despite the despicable colouring, Weasley also had certain...assets. Snape felt a heavy wash of desire. 

"So should you be," Snape said. He turned to look at Sirius. Two boys, very attractive at the moment, and at their mercy... "I think perhaps we need to teach them a lesson." 

"Huh?" Sirius said. 

Snape sneered. "As we once did for Lucius and Pettigrew." That had been one of his most enjoyable afternoons: Lucius, Pettigrew, Sirius, himself, and a deserted room with interesting restraints. Hopefully Sirius would remember. 

"Ah." Sirius slowly grinned, animalistic. "Yes, perhaps we should. But put Harry where Lucius was; he is my godson, after all." 

So he did remember, after all. "Done." Snape walked further into the room. "You would not be averse to a lesson, would you?" He glared at Potter and Weasley. 

"I suppose," Potter said. "Just let us get dressed—" 

"That won't be necessary. On the bed, Potter, just like Weasley was." 

Potter's eyes nearly exceeded the width of his spectacles, but he sat down anyway. Snape moved to kneel between his nude thighs. 

"The first step to a really good blow job," Sirius said as he pulled up a chair, "is to prepare your man adequately." Snape obediently started mapping the skin of Potter's legs with his tongue and lips and fingers. "The importance of this cannot be overemphasized. Only with proper stimulation do you truly learn how sexual a being you truly are." 

"Sirius, this is a little weird," Potter said. Weasley was staring openmouthed at Snape crouched between Potter's legs. 

"Relax and enjoy," Sirius said. "Now, there are some erogenous zones that many people miss." 

"Some what?" Potter said. 

"Erogenous zones," Snape said, pulling back in annoyance. "Zones of sexual stimulation." Potter still looked blank. "They make you randy." 

"Ah, okay," Potter said. Snape rolled his eyes and returned to the skin of Potter's hip; Potter wasn't sure enough yet to try to get him to move over. 

"First, the nipples." Snape had to get partially off his knees to reach Potter's nipples, but once there, he started teasing the left with his tongue while he rubbed small circles around the right with his fingers. Potter made a few short surprised gasps, which were very satisfying to Snape's ears. "Obviously, women have sensitive nipples, but so do men. Never forget that. 

"Also extremely erotic are the feet." Snape glared at Sirius—why couldn't they have done this when he was already down there?—but Sirius only shrugged. "In some men, in fact, there seems to be a line leading directly from the sole of the foot to the cock." Potter moaned and flexed his hips. Severus smirked around his protruding tongue. "As seems to be the case with Harry here," Sirius finished dryly. 

Snape gave one final lick and then released Potter's foot. Sirius continued, "Given Harry's current state, I think we'll have one more erogenous zone and then move on to other things. The inner thigh is also highly sensitive. Severus?" 

Potter's hips bucked again as Severus licked a path of short strokes up the inside of his left thigh. Just before he hit the testicles, he stopped and moved down to Potter's right knee. Potter moaned. 

"Then, once your partner is well-warmed, you start hitting the really interesting parts: the testicles and anus. I think I'll let Severus illustrate on his own." 

Snape sucked Potter's right testicle into his mouth and mouthed it lightly, breathing out so the saliva would evaporate and cool the skin. Potter's thigh muscles tightened under Snape's hands. He moved one hand to fondle the soft sac as he nudged his way underneath to lap at Potter's entrance; Potter started moaning softly above him. Stroking Potter's thigh gently with his unoccupied hand, he slipped down to caress Potter's foot again as he worked his tongue along the folds of skin. Potter was still responsive, more so than Snape was used to, and to say it was erotic would be an understatement. 

"As you can see, the hands should also be utilised throughout the fellatio process," Sirius intoned. Snape took his hand away from Potter's thigh, raised two fingers in Sirius's direction, and then returned to combing through the fine mat of hair. 

Still caressing Potter's bollocks with one hand, Snape tongued his way up to the very base of Potter's prick and started licking in tiny increments along the shaft. He moved his other hand to continue to massage Potter's hole. Potter was making more of the very satisfying moans, and when Snape glanced up he saw that Weasley was still watching open-mouthed, hand hovering hear his own cock, as if too afraid to touch himself. Snape started running his tongue in slow circles right where the shaft and head of Potter's cock met, and Potter's slight shifting movements told Snape he was trying very hard not to thrust. Finally Snape took pity in his own way and engulfed half of him at one time. Potter made a noise halfway in between a bellow and a moan. Snape laughed a little in amusement. 

Potter's arse muscles clenched under Snape's fingers, and he lost a little control of the thrusting movement, starting to slide in and out of his own volition rather than by Snape's movements. Snape sped up, tickling the sensitive skin around Potter's anus, moving his hand from Potter's balls to encircle the base of Potter's prick. He waited till he felt Potter's thighs tense further in anticipation; then he pulled back, denying Potter any contact at all. In desperation, Potter reached for himself, and Snape grabbed his hands and held them away. Finally Potter had calmed a little, though he was still hard and needy, and Snape said, "So, why did you tell your godfather I had a snake fetish?" 

Potter's jaw dropped. " _That's_ what this was about?" 

"Well, not all of it," Snape said, with a meaningful glance at Potter's prick. 

"You have one," Potter said. 

"I most certainly do not!" Snape snapped. 

"The stone I gave you. It's called a fetish—a magical item from a primitive magical system. And the squiggle's supposed to be a snake." 

Snape flicked his eyes to Sirius, who seemed torn between shock and amusement. Snape twitched his nose. "Well, Potter, I suppose I shall let you live this time. And perhaps even come, in time. Sirius?" 

Sirius nodded. "All right, boys. Ron, you're already primed, and I'm sure we can all agree Harry is. So. Harry, lie back; Ron, kneel over his head so your cock's almost in his mouth." 

Weasley's eyebrows went up. Potter looked at him with a question in his eyes, a moment of personal communication Snape couldn't fathom. Weasley nodded, then moved into position. 

"All right, now lean forward." 

He leant forward. 

"You've fucked each other, right?" 

"Sirius!" Potter protested. 

"Have you?" 

"Yes," Weasley said. 

"And you've both bottomed?" Snape asked. 

"Yes," Weasley replied. 

"All right," Sirius said. "Now, suck each other." 

Red and black heads set to their task immediately. The sight sent a punch to Snape's already tight groin. "Lupin's still in town, right?" he asked Sirius as he started to disrobe. 

"I hope so," Sirius said as he shed his own clothing. "You've got Harry, right?" 

"Right. Do you see any oil of any kind?" 

"No..." Sirius glanced around the room. "Can't say that I do." 

"All right." Snape dug the bottle of oil from his own robe, lying on the floor. He handed it to Sirius, who was now completely nude. Sirius dribbled quite a bit onto his cock and smoothed it there, then rubbed the remainder into the fingers of one hand. "Thanks," he said, handing the bottle back to Snape. 

"Well, it was going on you either way—just happens to be a different end." 

Sirius rolled his eyes and climbed on the bed. Weasley turned interested eyes his way, but Potter seemed intent on his job and didn't look. Snape walked to stand between Potter's spread thighs again. He dripped some oil on his own fingers, then looked up at Sirius over the sweaty, kinetic bodies between them. Sirius nodded, and in unison they worked a fingertip into the boys in front of them. The reaction was immediate: Weasley groaned, Potter whined. 

Snape closed his eyes, revelling in the feel of tight flesh around his finger, skin almost too thin to contain the hectic pound of hot blood. He stroked carefully against the surfaces, not rough as he usually was with Sirius; he didn't know how much experience Potter truly had. He stroked past Potter's prostate, and Potter moaned again, sending a visible shiver up the muscles of Weasley's back. Weasley wasn't having much luck using his hands, since he had to prop himself up. Snape helped him out, rolling Potter's bollocks between his fingers as he fucked the boy with the other hand. Potter flexed his hips, and Snape took this as a sign of comfort; he slipped another finger in as Weasley's lips touched Potter's soft dark curls. The feeling of the flesh slipping around Snape's fingers was incredible. His cock, seemingly aware that it would be feeling the same thing soon enough, twitched. 

Sirius looked up with questing eyes, but Snape shook his head. Not quite yet. This was a lesson, after all. 

He tried a third finger and a little more movement. He'd been right; the muscle loosened much more slowly this time. Snape looked at Weasley's lips surrounding the stiff flesh of Potter's prick, and lifted a finger to trace the line where pink lips met white skin as Weasley bobbed his head. Brown eyes looked up at him and moaned, muttering something, eliciting an answering mutter from the other end. Snape met Sirius's eyes. Now, perhaps, they were ready. 

Withdrawing his fingers, he reached for the bottle again, pouring some onto his own cock, which appreciated the efforts. Potter's arse tightened in a way that said he missed the intrusion, and he was still muttering. Snape grabbed Potter's legs and set the ankles on his shoulders. The slight laxness he'd left in Potter's legs let the boy's knees swing out to the side, allowing Weasley room to work. Snape set his hands on Potter's hips, gripping till the skin around it turned white. Again, he met Sirius's familiar eyes over the boys between them, and again in unison they eased forward. 

Potter parted around him, stretching, opening, hot and throbbing and soft. Snape couldn't quite stifle his moan when the head of his cock popped through the tightness of muscle, and from the distinctly dog-like bark across the bed, Sirius was enjoying himself as well. Snape pushed forward till he met resistance, eased out, slid back in, did it again and again till his bollocks rested against the firm curve of Potter's arse and Weasley's red mop was nestled against his stomach. Snape stopped and breathed, then looked across the bed at Sirius's face in a hard twist of pleasure. He kept his eyes on Sirius as he slid out, then back in, feeling Potter's arse relax around him, accepting. The wet sucking noises and murmuring from the boys was louder now, and Snape let himself slip more quickly through the oil coating Potter's delicate flesh. Sirius's eyes were closed, his mouth parted in the way Snape knew so well. The way his jaw dropped when he gasped was so familiar, and so erotic. Snape moved faster, trying to thrust only from the hips and spare Weasley's head a battering; Potter's prick was too lovely to mar with bite marks. Snape looked down, at his own hardened cock moving in and out of the red flesh of Potter's arse, at Weasley's stretched lips worshipping Potter's own cock, at the hard balls in between...he looked back up and met Sirius's sharp gaze, blue eyes wide and boring into his own. The knowledge there, of Snape's own habits in passion, of what feelings were coursing through Snape's body right then, of the hundred thousand little things they had learned about each other over the years, sank into Snape's brain the way he was sinking into Potter's body. He thrust harder, and Sirius must be doing so as well since Weasley's body was starting to rock forward, shoulder muscles making themselves unexpectedly known as he braced himself. The muttering was louder; the boys were really quite vocal during sex, they should have mentioned that during the lesson, but it was too late now...the pleasure settling deeper, sinking further through his stomach and prickling the hairs from knees to nipples As an afterthought, he took his hands off Potter's hips; Potter was doing quite a good job of staying still, after all. Snape tweaked Weasley's nipples, and his muttering rose to a level Snape could hear, even above the wet slapping of flesh. " _Et æternis_..." 

Bugger, Snape had time to think before his orgasm was ripped from him. Literally ripped; he felt the magic sucking, triggering the spasms, draining him of every drop of liquid, pouring it into Potter's body in an unbreakable seal and settling their essences together till the conditions of the spell were completed. He shuddered in weakness, drained by the power with which he'd come, Potter's legs slipping from his shoulders. He barely caught them at waist level so they didn't hit the floor. Then he thought about what the blasted boy had just done, and let them drop. 

Sirius picked himself up from where he'd fallen on the bed. "What was that?" he asked hoarsely. 

Potter and Weasley exchanged glances between their torsos. Good for Weasley; he'd managed to stay upright. "It was an engagement spell," Snape said. 

"The four—?" Sirius asked, paling. 

"No, just the two of them. We're witnesses." 

"Bloody hell," Sirius said, flopping down again. 

"Quite. Normally one asks permission for this kind of thing, Potter," Snape said, glaring. 

"Sorry," Potter said, looking less than contrite. "But you initiated the encounter." 

"Well, you've got your witnesses. What were you going to do if we didn't come to find you about the fetish?" 

"We didn't need witnesses," Weasley said, also hoarse. "At least at the time we did this spell. We could have finished the spell later. But Harry gave you the stone, and I gave Sirius a protection charm a few days ago too..." 

Sirius's eyes crept up his forehead. 

"So the initial giving of gifts was done with the desired witnesses, and you only needed us around to complete the ritual." Snape looked at both of them in turn. "You realize you can't undo this?" 

"We don't want to," Potter said confidently. 

"Wonderful," Snape said. "Wonderful. Sirius, do you understand what's going on?" 

"No," Sirius said. Sirius had lost entirely too many memories in Azkaban, Snape decided, especially the ones about proper etiquette. And manners. And any kind of behaviour, really. "Come, I want to talk to you." 

Sirius picked himself up off the bed and wandered nude out into the hall with Snape. Snape dragged him further down the hall till they were out of earshot of the guest room. 

"Why'd they pick you?" Sirius asked. "And why did they need witnesses at all?" 

Snape glared. "Because I'm your _lover_ , so we have a _bond_ already," he spat. "They think it will make the engagement stronger—not that they need it. They simply needed two other people to acknowledge that a commitment had been made." 

"Are they right about the strengthening?" 

"Probably." 

Sirius smirked. Snape started, then pressed him into the wall and snogged him deeply. The warm press of skin-on-skin fulfilled some kind of need that the shagging didn't. Not that he minded the shagging. 

"I was dying to do that to you the whole time," he said. 

Pecking him on the cheek, Sirius said, "Well, now you have. You'll be back tomorrow?" 

"Thursday. Business tomorrow." 

"Right." Sirius motioned down the hall. "Shall we retrieve our clothing?" 

"Yes." They walked back to the guest room, where Potter and Ron were engaging in some sickeningly romantic afterglow. Snape and Sirius methodically put their clothing back on, then shook hands good-bye, as always. 

Snape walked out of the house, cursing the day he'd gotten involved with Gryffindors. Even if they were bloody good in bed.


End file.
